1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a carrier device as well as supporting element thereof, and more particularly to a carrier device and its supporting element having a buffer element.
2. Related Art
Recently, a high rotation speed for a hard disk is demanded to meet the ever-increasing read rate. However, only slight vibration of the hard disk under a high rotation speed will cause friction between a reading head and a disk. This will damage the magnetic sector and reduce the rotation speed of the hard disk supporting.
In a conventional hard disk enclosure, a metal rail is disposed inside a metal case and a metal supporting base is used to support the hard disk. Then, the supporting base is accommodated inside the case along the rail. In such a structural design, when the case of the hard disk enclosure is impacted by an external force, the vibration, caused by the external impact, is directly transmitted to the supporting base through the rail, and then, the vibration is transmitted to the hard disk. Consequently, the hard disk rotation speed is reduced easily and even the magnetic sector is damaged permanently. Furthermore, the impact between the rail and the supporting base may cause resonance and produce noise easily because both of them are made of metal.